1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fin and tube type heat-exchanger, and more particularly, to a fin and tube type heat-exchanger of small size, which is capable of reducing the manufacturing cost, having a more increased efficiency in comparison with conventional heat-exchangers, and reducing power consumption of a motor caused by pressure loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a heat exchanger is an equipment applied to heating and cooling cycles. The heat exchanger is used mostly for heat exchange between refrigerant moving inside the heating and cooling cycle and gas moving outside the heating and cooling cycle and performs giving and receiving of heat between fluids, such as air.
FIGS. 1 to 3 show a fin and tube type heat-exchanger of the conventional heat-exchangers.
Such heat-exchanger is configured in such a manner that a number of plate type cooling fins are arranged at right angles to the arranged direction of heat tubes 10, in which fluid flows, to enlarge an area of a heat transfer surface, thereby maximizing heat-exchange efficiency.
That is, a number of joint holes 21 are arranged along the longitudinal direction of the cooling fin 20 on the surface of each cooling fin. The heat tube 10 passes through each joint hole 21 for joint.
At this time, the joint holes are arranged in the form of zigzag forming two stages in an upper part and a lower part of the cooling fins.
Furthermore, a number of slits are formed along the direction of air flow (i.e., the shorter side direction of the cooling fin) between the joint holes 21 arranged side by side at the same stage on the cooling fin. The slit includes a number of projecting segments 22a, each of which has an open portion for allowing air to move and a number of standing segments 22b which are formed at both sides of the slits and induce the air entered into the open portions to rotate along the circumference of the heat tubes for heat-exchange.
At this time, the projecting segments are reciprocally formed at the front surface and the rear surface of the cooling fin.
Therefore, the refrigerant entered from a refrigerant inlet side of each heat tube 10 by the operation of the cooling cycle refrigerates the heat tube 10 during passing through the heat tube to drop down the temperature of the heat tube, and at the same time, heat source (air) transferred from the outside of the heat-exchanger passes between the cooling fins 20 by the rotation of a fan (not shown).
The air passing between the cooling fins 20 performs heat-exchange with the refrigerant transferred to the heat tube 10, the cooling fins 20 and the projecting segments 22a. 
At this time, the moving air is dashed against each slit during passing through the open portions formed by the slits 22 of the cooling fins 20, so that the air flow is changed into turbulent flow.
The turbulent flow of air is guided by the standing segments formed at both sides of the slit to flow along the circumference of the heat tube, thereby facilitating heat-exchange efficiency.
The slits formed on each cooling fin of the fin-tube type heat-exchanger, which are constructed as the above, are formed in such a manner that they are grouped by six rows divided into two parts of three rows, which are symmetric with each other along the direction of air flow, from an extension line between the centers of two joint holes arranged side by side at one stage of the cooling fin. The other stage of the cooling fin also has the same construction as the above.
Furthermore, the slits of first and sixth rows, on the basis of the direction of air flow, of the slits of six rows arranged at each stage are divided into three unit slits respectively, and are relatively high in their projecting height in comparison with the other slits, thereby facilitating the turbulent flow of the air.
However, in the prior arts, as described above, the way to improve the fin and tube type heat-exchanger was simply to improve the heat-exchange efficiency by facilitating the turbulent flow of air. It caused a high increase of pressure loss, thereby making an enormous electric consumption, causing a damage of the motor and an occurrence of noise, and increasing the manufacturing cost.
Moreover, the present trend toward miniaturization considered, it is impossible to achieve the miniaturization by the construction of the conventional heat-exchanger. Therefore, the conventional heat-exchanger cannot be manufactured in a small-sized product.
That is, in the conventional heat-exchanger, the diameter of the heat tube is 9.52 mm or 7 mm and the width of the cooling fin is set to be fit to the diameter of the heat tube. Additionally, the arrangement and the shape of each slit formed on the cooling fin are also set to be fit to the diameter of the heat tube. Therefore, although the diameter of the heat tube is reduced to manufacture a small-sized heat-exchanger, there is a limit in reducing the width (W1) of the cooling fin.
Due to the characteristics by the arrangement and the construction of each slit, if the shape of the slit is applied as it is, it causes an increase of fan power due to an excessively turbulent flow of air, thereby resulting in an enormous electric consumption and a damage of the motor.
Furthermore, the slits of six rows of the conventional cooling fin considered, the process to reduce the width of the cooling fin becomes considerably difficult, and thereby it is actually impossible to manufacture the small-sized heat-exchanger in direct connection with the production problem.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new type heat-exchanger, in which heat tubes are fine tubes with the diameter of 6 mm or smaller, so that the pressure loss is reduced and a decrease of heat-exchange efficiency is prevented.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new type heat-exchanger with the fine heat tubes, which obtains an optimal efficiency of heat-exchange and reduces a manufacturing cost.
To achieve the above objects, according to a first preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fin and tube type heat-exchanger comprises: a plurality of cooling fins arranged at predetermined intervals, each cooling fin having a number of joint holes which are formed on the surfaces thereof and arranged in at least one or more stages and a number of slits disposed at spaces between the joint holes formed on each stage in one surface of the cooling fins, each slit having a projecting segment which has an open portion opened correspondingly to the direction of air flow and a pair of standing segments formed at both sides of the projecting segment for guiding the direction of air flow, the projecting segments of the slits being projected in the same direction from the surface of each cooling fin, the slits being grouped by five rows; and, a plurality of heat tubes passing through the joint holes of each cooling fin and joined with the joint holes respectively, each heat tube having the diameter of 5xcx9c6 mm or smaller and allowing refrigerant to move therein.
To achieve the above objects, according to a second preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fin and tube type heat-exchanger comprises: a plurality of cooling fins arranged at predetermined intervals, each cooling fin having a number of joint holes which are formed on the surfaces thereof and arranged in at least one or more stages and a number of slits disposed at spaces between the joint holes formed on each stage in one surface of the cooling fins, each slit having a projecting segment which has an open portion opened correspondingly to the direction of air flow and a pair of standing segments formed at both sides of the projecting segment for guiding the direction of air flow, the projecting segments of the slits being projected in the same direction from the surface of each cooling fin, the slits being grouped by five rows, wherein the slits of first and fifth rows on the basis of the direction of air flow are divided into three unit slits and the slits of second, third and fourth rows are in a single segment respectively; and, a plurality of heat tubes passing through the joint holes of each cooling fin and joined with the joint holes respectively, each heat tube having the diameter of 5xcx9c6 mm or smaller and allowing refrigerant to move therein.
To achieve the above objects, according to a third preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fin and tube type heat-exchanger comprises: a plurality of cooling fins arranged at predetermined intervals, each cooling fin having a number of joint holes which are formed on the surfaces thereof and arranged in at least one or more stages and a number of slits disposed at spaces between the joint holes formed on each stage in one surface of the cooling fins, each slit having a projecting segment which has an open portion opened correspondingly to the direction of air flow and a pair of standing segments formed at both sides of the projecting segment for guiding the direction of air flow, the projecting segments of the slits being projected in the same direction from the surface of each cooling fin, the slits being grouped by four rows, wherein each slit of each row is divided into two unit slits; and, a plurality of heat tubes passing through the joint holes of each cooling fin and joined with the joint holes respectively, each heat tube having the diameter of 5xcx9c6 mm or smaller and allowing refrigerant to move therein.
To achieve the above objects, according to a fourth preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fin and tube type heat-exchanger comprises: a plurality of cooling fins arranged at predetermined intervals, each cooling fin having a number of joint holes which are formed on the surfaces thereof and arranged in at least one or more stages and a number of slits disposed at spaces between the joint holes formed on each stage in one surface of the cooling fins, each slit having a projecting segment which has an open portion opened correspondingly to the direction of air flow and a pair of standing segments formed at both sides of the projecting segment for guiding the direction of air flow, the projecting segments of the slits being projected in the same direction from the surface of each cooling fin, the slits being grouped by four rows, wherein the slits of first and fourth rows of the slits of four rows are divided into three unit slits and the slits of second and third rows are in a single segment respectively; and, a plurality of heat tubes passing through the joint holes of each cooling fin and joined with the joint holes respectively, each heat tube having the diameter of 5xcx9c6 mm or smaller and allowing refrigerant to move therein.
To achieve the above objects, according to a fifth preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fin and tube type heat-exchanger comprises: a plurality of cooling fins arranged at predetermined intervals, each cooling fin having a number of joint holes which are formed on the surfaces thereof and arranged in at least one or more stages and a number of slits disposed at spaces between the joint holes formed on each stage in one surface of the cooling fins, each slit having a projecting segment which has an open portion opened correspondingly to the direction of air flow and a pair of standing segments formed at both sides of the projecting segment for guiding the direction of air flow, the projecting segments of the slits being projected in the same direction from the surface of each cooling fin, the slits being grouped by four rows, wherein the slits of first and fourth rows, on the basis of the direction of air flow, of the slits of four rows are divided into three unit slits and the slits of second and third rows are divided into two unit slits; and, a plurality of heat tubes passing through the joint holes of each cooling fin and joined with the joint holes respectively, each heat tube having the diameter of 5xcx9c6 mm or smaller and allowing refrigerant to move therein.
To achieve the above objects, according to a sixth preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fin and tube type heat-exchanger comprises: a plurality of cooling fins arranged at predetermined intervals, each cooling fin having a number of joint holes which are formed on the surfaces thereof and arranged in at least one or more stages and a number of slits disposed at spaces between the joint holes formed on each stage in one surface of the cooling fins, each slit having a projecting segment which has an open portion opened correspondingly to the direction of air flow and a pair of standing segments formed at both sides of the projecting segment for guiding the direction of air flow, the projecting segments of the slits being projected in the same direction from the surface of each cooling fin, the slits being grouped by four rows, wherein the slits of first and fourth rows, on the basis of the direction of air flow, of the slits of four rows are divided into two unit slits and the slits of second and third rows are in a single segment respectively; and, a plurality of heat tubes passing through the joint holes of each cooling fin and joined with the joint holes respectively, each heat tube having the diameter of 5xcx9c6 mm or smaller and allowing refrigerant to move therein.
To achieve the above objects, according to a sixth preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fin and tube type heat-exchanger comprises: a plurality of cooling fins arranged at predetermined intervals, each cooling fin having a number of joint holes which are formed on the surfaces thereof and arranged in at least one or more stages and a number of slits disposed at spaces between the joint holes formed on each stage in one surface of the cooling fins, each slit having a projecting segment which has an open portion opened correspondingly to the direction of air flow and a pair of standing segments formed at both sides of the projecting segment for guiding the direction of air flow, the projecting segments of the slits being projected in the same direction from the surface of each cooling fin, the slits being grouped by five rows, wherein the slits of first and fifth rows, on the basis of the direction of air flow, of the slits of five rows are divided into three unit slits, the slits of second and fourth rows are divided into two unit slits and the slit of a third row is in a single segment; and, a plurality of heat tubes passing through the joint holes of each cooling fin and joined with the joint holes respectively, each heat tube having the diameter of 5xcx9c6 mm or smaller and allowing refrigerant to move therein.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.